Wicked Games
by blackkitty95
Summary: She has always loved the games they play, but this one takes the cake. [dark, pre-movie]


**I really wanted to write something from Harley's POV. This started as a fic about Harley loving how she and the Joker toy with people, how she makes him jealous blah blah blah, and it took a completely different turn. But I like it, and I hope you will too!**

 **English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes. I own nothing.**

* * *

 _"It's almost like two alpha males. You never feel Harley's done under in a way. They go out and the games they play with their victims, it's like cat and mouse. In this world they're like Punch and Judy, you know, there's a very physical element to them" - costume designer Kate Hawley_

* * *

She has always loved the games they play. Choosing their new victim, messing with their heads, breaking them physically and mentally...It's all so exciting and she is addicted to it.

She has always found the criminal underworld glamorous, but experiencing it first hand shows her just how glamorous it can be. Money is never an issue; they spend so much, but even more comes their way. Their clothes are the best, top quality and gorgeous. She has so much jewelry that she keeps buying new jewelry boxes in order to store them - her puddin simply doesn't know how to offer her gifts in moderation, especially when it comes to jewelry. He showers her with presents and she basks in his love. She adores him. She worships him. She is his perfect little monster. She is daddy's girl.

And sometimes she really enjoys messing with her daddy. She will look at a guy a bit too long and wait for her puddin to take care of him. She will dance seductively at the club, perhaps even rub her firm body against someone and watch as her J shows to everyone that his Queen is not to be touched or stared at.

She loves how he is so possessive, that she is the only one for him just as he is the only one for her. She loves that people fear them, how they bow before their King and Queen. All of them are peasants and they rule the world.

Oh yes, their little games are so much fun, but this one takes the cake. It's one thing to terrorise and destroy the Bat's city, it's quite another to ruin his perfect little family.

Young Jason Todd is lying on the floor. His blood is on both of them, both her and her puddin. More of it is pooling on the floor, red and warm and delicious.

Mister J has beaten the hell out of him already, but little Robin is not dead just yet. Her puddin hands her the baseball bat and she sees that human tissue stains it as well apart from the red nectar of life. She hesitates only for a moment, not entirely sure what to do.

But she knows how to wield this weapon all too well, and she does exactly that. She hits Batsy's little protégé again and again until her arms ache. She can feel the Joker's eyes on her, making her breathe faster, setting her skin on fire.

When she stops out of fatigue - and because she knows J will want to be the one to take Robin's life - his arms slither around her like snakes and he presses her to him. She doesn't even know where she ends and he begins - they are like one, one body, one mind, one soul.

He captures her lips with his in a bruising kiss, sucking the air out of her. She tightens her hold on him, desperately trying to breathe. Just when she begins to seriously fear for her life, he blows air into her mouth, keeping her alive, making her appreciate the fact that she is alive. He growls against her lips, making her go weak on the knees, but he holds her as if he will never let her go.

He takes her right then and there, on the floor, with a dying Jason Todd as the witness to their union, a sacrifice that strengthens their sacred bond, his blood a blessing on their pale skin.

Sometimes they take things slow, but this is not the time for it. Adrenaline pumping through their veins, hearts beating fast like wild beasts trapped in their ribcages, they are like two animals fucking. It's rough and primitive. They moan and growl and bite. His touch is hard, and she is sure that she will wake up in the morning to find he has adorned her with bruises. She runs her nails all over his back, leaving her own mark on him.

When they are done, they are spent but feel more alive than ever. He surprises her by kissing her softly on the nose and caressing her cheek. She closes her eyes and purrs like a kitten, a sound that she has unwittingly grown to mimic from him.

"I love seeing you in red," he whispers in her ear, referring to the blood that covers both of them.

And then he's off to add the finishing touch to Robin's demise.

* * *

 **I'm really nervous about this one, so feedback is love xxx**


End file.
